


Flowers

by mistrali



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mangacrack's prompt, "Maeglin, no sun and no seasons in Nan Elmoth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

By his thirteenth year Lómion is used to shadows and starlight, to never-falling leaves and the chill in the air. The small worms in rotting trees give enough light to see by on moonless nights. Mother comes moss- and flower-gathering with him when Father is away, and sometimes picks a few plants of her own and presses them into a little book. "Mother?" he asks once. "Did you have flowers in the other place you came from?"  
"Yes, we did. Niphredil, violets, orchids and peaseblossom. They are lovely flowers, though I never cared much for gardens until... I came here."  
"Can you show me?"  
She shakes her head. "There are none left to grow here; the trees and the dark have choked them, I suppose."  
"Where will they grow?" he asks eagerly, scraping growths from a rock. "Can you take me there to see them?"  
"They grow in summer and spring. There is only winter in this forsaken place," says Mother, and now her voice is all twisted. Lómion cringes in anticipation of a cold silence or a bark like Father's, but Mother only slams the book shut and turns homeward.


End file.
